


Will I Lose You Again?

by ArtisticLove07



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Blood, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticLove07/pseuds/ArtisticLove07
Summary: The day started out as any other day for Onodera Ritsu. He woke up late, again, and was in a rush out the door. He was later then usual today so his boss and neighbor Takano Masamune had already left for work which was a relief for Ritsu, he could actually go to work in peace today.  Takano was actually his Senpai from middle school, as well as his first love. However, they had ended on bad terms and Ritsu ran away to study abroad in England through his high school years. Sadly, Ritsu could never forget Takano and was never able to fall in love again. He also swore to himself that he would never fall in love again for he didn’t want to go through the same pain he did in middle school.Ritsu heads down the streets of Tokyo going to the subway to head to work. However, Ritsu never guessed that this normal day would be the day that he has the biggest life changing experience of his life in the worst possible way.





	1. The Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fan fiction ever!! So I really hope you guys like it and please go easy on me. Disclaimer, Nothing belongs to me except the story. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and it's characters belongs to Shungiku Nakamura. Story 1 is in Ritsu's point of view and Story 2 is in Takano's point of view. Anyway, let me know what you guys think and enjoy!

  **Story 1**    

      As Ritsu makes his way for the subway he passes an alley way where he just happens to glans down it and witness something he shouldn’t have. Ritsu’s eyes widen with shock and fear, the color drains from his face, and he stops dead in his tracks. What he sees is the bloody remains of a Yakuza gang member. He body had slashes and burn marks as well as gunshot wounds. The man had obviously been tortured before being killed. However, that’s not want scared Ritsu the most. What had Ritsu quivering in fear was the fact the killer was still there and was looking directly at Ritsu. The killer started moving towards Ritsu. “I need to run!” Ritsu thought to himself, and just like that his legs started moving. He ran as hard as he could, and when he got far enough away he hid in an alley to catch his breath. “I…I need to call someone”, he said to himself as he pulls his cell phone out of his coat pocket. Now most people in this situation would call the cops, but the first person Ritsu thought to call was Takano. He dialed Takano’s number and he shook in fear trying not to cry as the phone rang. After what seemed like a hour, but was probably just about three minutes, Takano answered the phone.

Takano: Hello? Onodera?

Ritsu: *sighs in relief*

Takano: Onodera? Is something wrong?

Ritsu: *voice quivers* Takano-san…I’m in trouble

Takano: Wait…What do you mean you are in trouble?

Ritsu:…

Takano: Onodera? Where are you right now I’ll come get you.

Ritsu: I’m………(Click)

Takano: Onodera? Onodera? Are you there? Ritsu?!

 

**Story 2**

     The line went dead and Takano sat there in silence and shock. He could tell that something was wrong when Ritsu was late but brushed it off, thinking that he was just over worked and was just coming in late. However, that call sent him to the edge and he called the police. Ritsu’s fellow coworkers were also worried and on edge.  The officer is writing down all the information Takano can give him in his note book. Takano gives a picture of Ritsu to the officer as well as his phone number in hopes that they can track Ritsu’s whereabouts that way. “We’ll contact you if we hear anything, also you may want to contact his family and let them know”, the officer informs him before leaving. Takano nodes and thanks the officer as they leave.  Takano sits in silence at his work station trying to grasp the situation when Isaka walks up. “I contacted Onodera’s parents, they said they will also contact the police and keep us updated on the investigation.” Isaka explains as calmly as possible. Takano nods not really knowing what to say. “What do you think happened to Ric-chan?” Kisa asks while awkwardly playing with the lid of his coffee cup. “….I not sure, all I know is that he said he was in trouble and he sounded really scared.” Takano explains as he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. “I’m sure he’s fine”, Isaka adds while listening to his associates talk, “alright let’s get back to work, you contacted the police and that’s all you can do for him now.” Isaka gives a small reassuring smile as he walks away. Kisa watches him walk away, “how does he expect us to concentrate on our work in this kind of situation?”  Takano sighs, “I know what you mean but he’s right there is not anything else we can do.” The others nod at their boss and reluctantly get back to work. 


	2. The Crime Scene

**Story 2**

     Takano slowly walks home as he recalls today’s events continuously replaying his conversation with Ritsu praying that it wasn’t their last. He slowly pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and dials Ritsu’s number subconsciously knowing that he won’t get an answer. He stands there listening to it ring when he hears Ritsu’s ringtone in the distance. He feet move on their own in the direction of the sound hoping to find Ritsu in the location he was heading to. He ran as fast as he could hear the sound get louder as he grew closer to its location. He stops dead in his tracks as his world comes crashing down, he had reached his destination but he did not find what he was hoping to. He didn’t find his first love, the one that he had always been searching for, the one the he promised himself that he would never lose again, no what he found was a cracked cell phone lying in a puddle of blood. Takano’s vision darkens and his heart crumbles. He feels hot tears burn his eye. He slowly dials the police with trembling hands and tells them his location.

     The police arrive in what seemed like hours but was actually within five minutes along with crime scene investigators and Ritsu’s parents. Ritsu’s parents were waiting with Takano when the detective walked up to them.  “How did you find it?” the detective asks referring to the cracked cell phone. “I called it,” Takano states with a distant expression, “I knew he wouldn’t answer but…I guess I did it without really thinking.” The detective gives him a sympathetic yet curious look. “….listen that is a lot of blood,” he explains not wanting to finish his thought. Ritsu’s mom was crying while his dad tried to comfort her when he looks at the detective with anger. “My son is fine!” he yells. “Sir please try to understand”, the detective releases a calm breath, “we may need to assume the worst, my officers found the body of a Yakuza member not far from here and not just any member he was a member of the Honda group.” Ritsu’s father looked at the detective with confusion and worry in his eyes, “what are you saying detective?” “I’m that if your son isn’t dead then he was taken by the other members”, the detective continues, “and if that’s the case he’s probably wish that he was dead right about now.” Ritsu’s mom cries harder when she realizes just what the detective means while her husband holds her tight. Takano silently trembles as he fights to breath not wanting the others to notice.

 

**Story 1**

     As Ritsu slowly regains consciousness he notices a sharp pain coming from his head and arms. “ _They must have knocked me out_ ”, he thinks to himself as his vision becomes clearer. Ritsu looks at the ground and notices that his feet aren’t touching the floor. He then looks up and sees why his arms are in pain, he was chained to the ceiling hanging about a foot off the floor. “I see you’re awake”, an unfamiliar voice says. Suddenly a man appears in front of Ritsu. He is wearing a black suit, that Ritsu could tell was quite expensive, He had died blond hair that was slicked back with gel, and had a large scar on the right side of his face. “You’re quite unlucky kid”, the scarred man says, “If my men hadn’t noticed that you called the cops they would have just killed you where they found you.” Ritsu releases a quivering breath, “….H…How i..is that lucky?” The scarred man gives Ritsu a sadistic smirk, “Simple, my men are much more merciful then I am so you wouldn’t have had to suffer, but unfortunately for you I like to have a little fun with my pray.” Ritsu swallows hard as his eyes sting while filling with tears, and he trembles as he awaits his demise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start getting intense for Ritsu. I Hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of violence. You have been warned. Nothing too graphic though.

**Story 1**

     Ritsu coughed causing blood to splatter on to the floor. He was having trouble breathing dew to his ribs being crushed from the beating he had insued with the crowbar. He was bleeding profusely from his head injury that had been reopened.   “Alright that’s enough for now,” The blond man said after slicing one final cut on Ritsu’s now shirtless torso, “It would be a shame if you died now when I haven’t had my fill yet.  The blond man licked his lips and laughed sadistically. “Master Handa?, “one of the members asked. “Yes, what is it Taka,” Honda spat. “It’s just that we found out something interesting about this guy that you are going to want to know about,” Taka informed with a cocky smile that failed to reach his eyes. Honda looked interested and followed Taka out of the room leaving Ritsu alone.

     Ritsu watched the two blurry figures disappear into another room. _What could be so interesting about me,_ He thought to himself, _I’m not some celebrity or politician so why would they be interested in me_? Honda then walked back in with a joyful smirk on his face, “Well, so it seems my little play thing is a young master to a big publishing company.” Ritsu froze realizing where Honda was going with this. “And to think I was going to kill you,” Honda stated amused as he cupped Ritsu’s face in his hand, “Today, may just be your lucky day after all.” 

 

**Story 2**

     Takano sat with Ritsu’s parents at the police station waiting for the okay to leave when he heard Ritsu’s father’s phone ring. The elderly man looked at it with confusion as he read the caller ID, it was restricted. An officer walked up and told him to answer it as he hooked up a tracer to see if he could trace the number. “H..hello?”, Ritsu’s father asks, “Who, may I ask, is calling?” “Good evening Onodera-san, though I’m sure it’s not a very good evening for you at all considering your only son is in the hands of the Yakuza,” the caller laughed sadistically. Time then froze for Takano, the monster who had stolen the love of his life was now on the phone with Ritsu’s father. “What do you want?” the elderly man asked trying to let his voice crack. “Come now Onodera-san no need to be hostile I simply want to return your son home safely”, the caller stated as if this was all a game, “I only ask you how much money your son’s life is to you?” Ritsu’s father’s breath caught in his throat and his hands were shaking, “so... so that means that my son is still alive?” There was a chuckle on the other end of the line, “Well that all depends.” “Depends on what?” the elderly man asks. “Depends on you and what you are willing to pay”, the caller states. “H…How do I know he isn’t already dead?” Ritsu’s father asks now with tears in his eyes. “Hmm, you have a good point would you like some proof?” the caller asks. Takano could hear something cynical in the caller’s voice that scared him and for good reason. “Yes,” Ritsu’s father says. The elderly man immediately regrets it though, because on the other end of the line he can hear a blood curdling scream of pain. Ritsu’s father finally lets his tears fall because he knew that he had just caused that scream, Ritsu’s scream. “There is that proof enough?” the caller says in a sing song voice. “Name your price and you will have it!” Ritsu’s father screamed in desperation. “That’s what I like to hear,” the caller said. That was the last thing Takano heard before running to the bathroom to throw up. 


End file.
